


The Affair

by anxiousravenclaw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abuse of Power, Affairs, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bad Decisions, Bad Loki, Because of the cheating, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Broken Engagement, Cheating, Denial, Director En Dwi Gast, Idiots in Love, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, Love Triangles, M/M, Model Loki, Paparazzi, Past Rape/Non-con, Personal Trainer Steve, Photographer Tony, Protective Thor (Marvel), Publicist Natasha, Publicist Valkyrie, Scandal, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Smut, Sugar Daddy, Tags May Change, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Top Thor (Marvel), actor thor, bad Thor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousravenclaw/pseuds/anxiousravenclaw
Summary: Loki, a renowned model, is engaged to longtime boyfriend/sugar daddy En Dwi Gast, one of the entertainment worlds most notable directors. Only problem is Loki feels trapped in a loveless engagement and relationship. Feeling bitter he also can't bring himself to break off the engagement or relationship for reasons unknown to him. One day En Dwi drags Loki along during casting for one of his new movies as he tries to look for the male lead. Here enters Thor, En Dwi's new starring lead, a new actor on the rise, who has his eyes set on Loki and Loki finds himself attracted to the actor as well. Suddenly Loki finds himself making questionable decisions as he and Thor engage in this affair while trying to keep it hidden from En Dwi, their publicists, the paparazzi, and the media in general.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has read my fic called "Safe" this is basically a version of it. This is what I wanted that fic to be, more or less, before I ended up changing things trying to please people and it just ended up going far away from what I wanted it to be. I couldn't bring myself to delete it but I wasn't really happy with where it went. So I'm taking my idea and recycling it and reworking it to how I wanted it to be in the first place. Now you don't have to read "Safe" to get this as I'm changing the story line, this is just how "Safe" should have been. I will say this though: there WILL be cheating so expect that and Thor and Loki's characters and morals WILL probably be questionable and they may not be likeable. En Dwi Gast doesn't deserve being cheated on but it will happen.  
> I'm saying this now because it was comments that revolved around these things that made my anxiety act up and feel the need to please people and change things too much. Don't get me wrong though, I love every comments I get and I encourage you to leave comments, even if it's to say what jerks Thor and Loki are or that you can't get over the cheating. I just learned that it's hard to please everyone but this is the story I want to write and if you decide to give it a read, big thanks to you! If you end up loving it, I'm glad something I wrote brought enjoyment to you! If it ends up not being your cup of tea, I still appreciate you giving this a read. I just liked this idea and I didn't do it justice so I'm trying again! :)

Loki woke up with a slight groan, squinting his eyes against the blinding sunlight peeking in through the curtains. He rolled over onto his side, tugging the blanket over his head in an attempt to block out the sun. He had nearly fallen back asleep when the bedroom door was slammed open and En Dwi's, far too cheerful, voice rang across the room.

"Rise and shine Lo-Lo!" His irritating boyfriend called out as he walked towards the lump on the bed, that was Loki, and yanked the blankets off him. Loki's gaze immediately fell on the thin, band around his finger.

Ah. That's right. Not boyfriend... fiance. 

Ugh.

Loki merely rolled over onto his stomach and buried his face into his pillow, trying to ignore the sound of his  _fiance_ moving about the room. 

"Come on, Lo-Lo, I have a huge day of casting ahead of me and I can't be late." En Dwi said, lighting smacking Loki's bare ass. He grunted when he felt the smack and squirmed a little when he realized that he was naked and his hole felt a little sore. He didn't even remember them fucking the night before. But he  _had_ gotten pretty drunk after the proposal so that was probably why.

"Just go without me then." Loki mumbled against the pillow. Today was one of his rare day offs seeing as how Natasha didn't have any photo shoots or ads or fittings to attend to today and he wanted to enjoy it by sleeping the entire day.

Clearly, that was  _not_ going to happen as En Dwi immediately began to complain. 

"No, Loki, that's not an option. We're engaged now and I want to show you off! And that lovely ring on your finger. So up! Come on now." En shook his shoulders and Loki whined but gave in and got up before En's hands decided to wander a bit. Loki was half tempted to take the ring off and say, "here, you can show the ring off on your own". But he knew that would be a low blow so instead he said, "Fine, but I demand coffee and pancakes with strawberry, banana, chocolate, whipped cream, and  _drenched_ in syrup."

 He heard En Dwi chuckling behind him as he headed to the bathroom to shower and he just knew that En was staring at him.

"I thought models were supposed to be worried about what they ate." En Dwi called out and Loki sneered before sticking his head out of the bathroom and snapping, "You know I don't gain weight, you jackass!" before quickly stepping into the shower and started the hot water. He took a quick shower, still somewhat miffed by what En had said, joke or not. It was true though, Loki seemed incapable of gaining weight, he could barely even gain any muscle. Although Natasha had insisted that was a good thing as a male model as the agencies would be more interested in his lean and slender body as it gave him an androgynous look paired with his inky black shoulder length hair, bright green eyes, pale skin, and high cheekbones. Seeing as how he was always being swarmed with requests to be photographed, appear in ads, invited to walk a few runways, Loki was inclined to believe her.

Once Loki had dried off, brush and blow dried his hair, slicking it back so it fell in loose waves onto his shoulders, and had quickly dressed into black leather pants, a green v-neck, black combat boots with buckles on the sides, and his favorite black leather jacket Loki was ready to go.

En Dwi gave him an amused smile as he grabbed his phone, tablet, and a few other things while Loki merely grabbed his phone and a pair of sunglasses before following En towards one of the cars were En's assistant and personal driver were both waiting for them before they all climbed into the car.

++++

It was 9:45 when they finally arrived at the studio, they had stopped by a diner for Loki's pancakes and stopped at one of En Dwi's favorite coffee shops for coffee, and there was already quite a long line of male actors auditioning for the roll. En Dwi seemed highly pleased and was already making note of potentials who could play his leading male role. Loki merely rolled his eyes as he pulled his sunglasses off, the only thing he was focusing on was getting inside so he could eat his pancakes in peace.

They made it in and En Dwi seated himself at the table next to one of the producers of the film and took out his copy of the script as Topaz handed him the list of actors auditioning, all of them knowing this would most likely take several days. Loki sat next to En, even though he was not involved in the movie or filming process no one told him anything. The proposal hasn't been announced yet, or leaked, but everyone knew that Loki could do whatever he wanted as he was dating En Dwi, and it's not like he ever showed much interest in the casting process to get involved or give his opinion, he mostly just sat there eating or on his phone.

After an hour of En Dwi and the producer talking about what they were looking for the casting calls finally began. Men after men walked in and read the lines, doing their best to sell themselves in order to get the coveted lead role of what was sure to be another hit from En Dwi Gast. Loki tuned it all out as he simply focused on his coffee and pancakes and mulled over what he should get for lunch.

Half way through casting Loki got a call from Natasha and quickly stepped out of to a private and empty room to answer.

 _"Hey Loki, you've got some photo shoots for tomorrow that will take most of the day so make sure to get some sleep, no one wants a pale model with circle under their eyes."_ Natasha's commanding voice came over the phone before Loki even had the time to put the phone to his ear.

"I'm doing pretty good today, Natasha, what about you?" Loki said, acting as if he had heard nothing she had said.

 _"Loki,"_ Natasha said in her stern and warning voice,  _"this is serious."_

Loki sighed before answering. "I know, Nat, I know. What kind of shoots are they?"

He heard a bit of clicking as Natasha most likely looked through her tablet before she answered.  _"You've got some new shampoo ad lined up, don't worry, I told them that if you didn't think the shampoo was any good or terrible and harmful you wouldn't endorse it. You've got another ad for cologne, same thing, if you hate the smell you won't endorse. You've got a pretty tasteful boot ad and I think you'll like both the boots and how they want to dress you and the overall look. Then you've got a fitting for that tuxedo ad you agreed to do for that new wedding planning company for next week. Oh and they made a few changes to that lingerie shoot you're doing tomorrow."_

Loki sighed when he heard that, not the least bit surprised. The lingerie shoot he was doing was for a fashion magazine was in which the same female model would be wearing the different types of lingerie and for each lingerie she'd be in a different set with either a different male or female model. The designer of the lingerie, Charlotte d'Amboise, had asked for Loki for one specific shot that was to take place in an elaborate and grand looking master bathroom with a rather antique looking but giant and elegant clawfoot bathtub which the woman would be kneeling by while still having the lingerie in view. Loki was to be in the clawfoot bathtub, which would be filled with water and rose petals. It was originally decided that Loki was to be dressed in dark clothing, though his shirt was to be open, his pants unbuttoned, and barefoot, as the focus was to be on the model in the lingerie, not him. But apparently there was a change and Loki knew what it was.

"Charlotte is so eager to get me naked." Loki let out, a bit sarcastically, as he took a seat on the armrest of a plush chair in the room.

 _"You won't be completely naked,"_ Natasha said but didn't argue with what he said,  _"you will be in the bathtub and it won't be a full body shot of you so you should be allowed to wear nude underwear."_

"Naturally. You did get me a pay raise at least, right?" Loki asked. He didn't particularly mind a couple of nude shoots every now and then, as long as they were tasteful, but he hated when changes were made without his knowledge and nude or partially nude shoots were serious. Although he also found Charlotte's desire to see him naked amusing, especially when he had heard that she was usually a woman who focused more on the clothing she designed.

 _"Of course I did, I got you an extra 10%. Now, you better go to bed early and get a good rest. I'll be there at 8 a.m. sharp and I don't want to be kept waiting."_ Natasha warned.

"You have my word." Loki teased and he heard Natasha huff before she hung up.

 ++++

After Loki was done speaking with Natasha he tried going back into the casting room but they wouldn't let Loki back in as one of the actor's was currently in there auditioning and they didn't want him to distract the actor. Loki didn't really care and stayed out of the casting room the rest of the day. 

He got bored and had eventually wandered off to lie back on one of the leather couches and simply watched videos on his phone. He had his headphones on and didn't hear when someone made their way towards him until he felt a hand on his bent up knee. He startled a little and looked up to see none other then Taneleer Tivan looking at him with an amused look on his face.

"Hello, Loki. I didn't expect to see you here." Tivan said in that unnervingly sly and arrogant tone Loki hated.

Loki sat up and moved his knee from under Tivan's knee, crossing it under his other leg and giving a one shoulder shrug. "En's doing some casting calls for one of the lead rolls for his new movie and he dragged me along."

"Oh? You don't seem very excited about that." Tivan asked, his amusement receding and Loki fought back an irritated blush. Taneleer Tivan had never been as fond of Loki as his brother, En, was. Mainly because, like many of the media and public, he had assumed Loki had used En Dwi to further his modeling career by using En Dwi's connections to meet the right people in the modeling and fashion world. Though En  _had_ helped Loki some it was mainly the hard work of both Natasha and Loki that made him what he was today. Though he never did refuse any of En's gifts or certain perks of being with him, but he did not use him, no matter what Tivan and anyone else thought.

Before Loki got a chance to answer they both turned when they heard someone calling Tivan's name and turned to see En Dwi walking towards them. "Ah, hello En Dwi." Tivan turned and let En embrace him before they pulled back from each other.

"What are you doing here, Tan?" En Dwi asked as Topaz appeared and handed him some notes with the names of the actors they would call back once all rehearsals were done.

"If I remember correctly, En Dwi, you wanted me to come meet you here, you said you had some important and good news to share with me." Taneleer said once En Dwi's attention had turned back to him.

"Ah yes, that's right!" En Dwi said excitedly before turning to Loki on the couch who stared back at him in minor annoyance. "Lo-Lo, get up.

Loki didn't even get a chance to protest as En Dwi pulled him from the couch and grabbed his left wrist and held it out for Tivan to see the ring on Loki's finger. Tivan frowned deeply before grabbing Loki's hand and peered at the ring somewhat critically, ignoring the slight twitch of Loki's fingers. Taneleer Tivan was quite the lover and collector of fine and rare jewels, art work, collectibles, and a bunch of other stuff Loki didn't care about and always gave his opinion on whether something was good quality or not, and clearly En Dwi wanted his opinion on the engagement ring he had purchased for Loki.

Although Loki didn't care much about this ring, or what it symbolized, he couldn't deny that it was quite exquisite looking. It was a black Tungsten Carbide ring with the inside of the band a stunning emerald green that matched Loki's eyes perfectly and had a thin line of green across the band, cutting across the black. It was stunning, and, by the way he was staying silent, Tivan must have thought so too. He held Loki's hand a little too long and looked at his brother's beaming face as he said, "I approve of the ring."

Loki pursed his lips but En Dwi didn't seem bothered by the comment, or what Tivan meant, and pulled Loki close to him as he said, "I want to celebrate with a dinner tonight, join us Tan?"

Taneleer nodded and Loki quickly turned to say to En, "Not too late and I can't drink anything, I have a busy day tomorrow and Natasha will not be pleased if I'm late and not at my best."

En Dwi pouted a bit but it was Taneleer who spoke up and said, "Sounds reasonable, we all have work to do tomorrow. Does the press know about your engagement yet?"

"No, I want to announce it at the perfect time, probably when I'm done with casting." En answered and Loki merely looked at him out of the corner of his eye, they certainly haven't talked about that.

"Then let's go to dinner." Tivan said and led the way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect slow updates.


	2. Chapter 2

Natasha handed Loki his cup of coffee as soon as he climbed into the car. He took it without looking and immediately took a drink of it, savoring the taste and letting the caffeine settle inside him, doing it's best to liven him up. Natasha looked him over quickly and nodded as she checked his schedule for the day, looks like he got plenty of sleep. She also noticed the black ring with the green stripe around his finger and narrowed her eyes slightly at it.

"What's that?" She nodded towards his finger and Loki glared at her.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Natasha frowned as she stared at the ring again. She had never been a big fan of En Dwi Gast and just couldn't understand how Loki ended up with him. She knew that he had been planning to be a bit  _friendly_ with Gast at that party when he had first spotted the older man. His purpose had merely been to try and get a favor from him, the number to one of the fashion designers she and Loki had been trying to work with to help further launch Loki's career. Next thing she knew Loki had disappeared and then the two were dating. And now they were engaged. She knew Loki wasn't fond of Gast, not really, yet he also wouldn't leave him. It seemed strange but she knew Loki could take care of himself. So, pushing away her feelings of unease and curiosity, she started the car up.

"Ready for the day?" Natasha asked him playfully.

Loki gave her a mischievous smile as he said, "Always."

====

 Despite how hectic, busy, and somewhat frustrating this day was being Loki was glad for it. He loved the hectic life of a model. The rushing from place to place. Having your look redone in complimentary ways. Being dressed in some of the most stunning clothing. Having the entire room's attention towards yourself and them doing their best to please you. It more then made up for the more frustrating aspects of it, like the ads. He hated those. He ended up turning down both the shampoo and cologne ads as both products were dead awful and Loki refused to have his name associated with any of those products, no matter how much money was offered to him.

The boot ad Natasha had been right when she said he would love it. The boots were a deep black that reached his mid-calf and had buckles all up the sides. For the shoot they had him dressed in black leather pants that were so tight fitting it almost seemed like they were painted on. He was shirtless but he was wearing black jacket that had the sleeves torn off to show the lean muscles on his arms and he had on black finger-less gloves on as well. His hair had been slicked back with hair oil and made strands of his hair fall messily around his face while also making his skin look like it had a light sheen. He had really enjoyed that shoot as they mostly had him sitting on steps or ramps around the location of the city they were at. He even got a few shots on him sitting on the back of a red Harley, leaning against the handlebars. Definitely a favorite shoot. 

After it was done they gave him a complimentary pair of boots which Loki graciously accepted, and on his way out there was a small crowd of fans of his. Loki had conspicuously taken off the engagement ring behind Natasha before greeting the crowd and taking a few pictures and signing a few things. He wasn't an actor so he knew he would never get a large gathering of fans so he deeply appreciated those who considered themselves fans of his and always made time for them.

Something En Dwi frowned upon but he wasn't here, another reason why Loki loved working so much.

Next was the tuxedo fitting for the wedding planning company shoot he had next week. He was dressed in a white tuxedo with black accents on the suit jacket, a red rose in the lapel, and a black bow tie. Once they made sure everything fit him well he was free to go and not a moment to soon. He wondered whether it was still a good idea to do this shoot, as he was now dreading his own engagement and did not even want to start thinking about wedding preparations for that, though he assumed En Dwi would take care of those. Either way Loki wasn't sure he could handle doing this shoot but he had already signed the contract so he had to. He didn't back out of contracts unless he absolutely had to.

They had time to stop for lunch before Loki had to go to the lingerie shoot so Natasha took them to a drive thru where they got themselves some chicken sandwiches and Loki reluctantly got himself a salad after a particularly stern glare from Nat as she still insisted that he needed to eat healthy, even if he didn't gain weight easily.

Once they got their order Natasha parked her car outside the building the shoot was to take place and they both ate carefully in her car. Natasha had noticed that, despite no more fans or even cameras and paparazzi around, Loki still hadn't bothered to put his engagement ring back on. 

"So do you want to talk about it now?" She asked as she took a sip of her lemonade.

"What about?" Loki asked as he moodily stabbed a piece of lettuce and tomato with his fork.

"The ring you are currently not wearing on your finger."

"Not really, no." Loki snapped the lid of the salad shut and placed it back into the bag and took out his chicken sandwich instead, taking a huge bite out of it. 

"Are you excited at least?" Natasha asked carefully.

"Not even a little."

"So then why-"

"I really don't want to talk about this, Nat. Just drop it, okay. I swear I'm fine, everything's fine." Loki snapped and focused on eating his lunch while Natasha just frowned at him. She really wish she could believe that.

====

When there was just an hour before the lingerie shoot was set to start Loki made it into the building, Nat following closely behind, as he knew he would have to go through make up and wardrobe, or lack of, before it was time to shoot everything. 

Charlotte d'Amboise was already there, laying out her new line of lingerie for the model, who would be modeling it, to see. She was smoothing out the lace on a red piece when she looked up and noticed Loki approaching.

"Loki!" She shouted a bit too enthusiastically, "You made it!" Charlotte then strolled over and gathered Loki up in a tight embrace that Loki halfheartedly returned. 

"But of course, Miss d'Amboise. I wouldn't miss this shoot for the world." Loki said as he gently moved out of her embrace and moved over to the lingerie, running his fingers across the smooth silk.

"Would you like to wear some of the lingerie yourself, Loki, dear?" Charlotte asked and Loki looked over to see a sly smile on her face.

"Surely you jest, Miss d'Amboise. If I remember correctly, you want me in the tub nude." Loki joked.

Charlotte let out a musical laugh as she waved a hand at the other model to go to hair and makeup and carefully gathered her lingerie up. "So true, Loki my dear, but I also can't help but think how stunning you'd look in one. You're so slim I'm sure one of mine can fit on you and you'd be breathtaking in it. I'm sure En Dwi will _love_ to see you in one."

"Yes, well, En Dwi already get's everything he wants and I'm not modeling them, nor do I have any desire to wear one. I was simply admiring them." Loki said as he his phone went off and he pulled his fingers back from some black lace to pull out his phone and frowned slightly when he saw several texts from En Dwi.

**_Miss you love, are you almost done? It's lonely here without you..._ **

Loki rolled his eyes at that text, all he did was sit by En's side.

_**Some promising prospects for the lead and almost done with rehearsals, should be done by tomorrow and on to call backs.** _

How many texts did he send? Did he really think Loki cared?

_**I JUST FOUND MY LEAD!** _

**_Loki you should have been here! You would have agreed with me, love. He's absolutely perfect, just the right physique and looks I was picturing in my mind. And he can actually act!_**  

"Loki, my black haired beauty, time to get ready for the shoot! Head on over to hair, they'll make your hair look gloriously wet." Charlotte drew Loki's attention away from En's texts and he put his phone back wondering just how long he'd be in prep when he was to lie in a bathtub naked. He didn't give much thought at all to the actor his fiance seemed excited about as he had work to do himself.

They actually did put some makeup on him, mostly to make most of his face and neck look shimmery and wet without him actually having to dunk his head in the water as it will mess his hair. They put a few products and spent well over an hour just to make it look perfectly wet and clinging to his neck and face in an attractive way... and he couldn't get it wet or it will ruin everything. Then there was the surprise pedicure he had to sit through.

For his shoot for the boot ads they had painted Loki's nails with a greenish black polish. Loki didn't mind as he was used to people wanting his nails painted for shoots and usually Loki would keep it on all day and remove the polish when he got home. But if he still had other shoots that same day he would ask them to remove the polish for him. Loki forgot to ask them today and when Charlotte saw them she was ecstatic as one of her lingerie was black with a green sheen to it and she felt it was more then perfect for the shoot to match Loki and the model for their picture. But since his feet would be bare, obviously, she wanted his toes the same color and he didn't mind the pedicure.

Once that was done, Loki undressed, putting on the small nude colored briefs they gave him to wear, put on the thin white robe and a pair of slippers, and walked towards the set with Natasha by his side.

He sat on one of the chairs and watched the three shoots taking place before his. There were four more after his but he planned on leaving once his shoot was done unless specifically asked to stay behind as he wanted to get himself a snack and spend some alone time before he had to go back to his and En's place.

Natasha left him alone as she got a call, probably some shoots for him for the rest of the week. Those'll be nice distractions.

"Loki, be a dear and head on over to your set. The water's been prepared, all you need is to get in and Molly will join you once she changes and we'll start your shoot." Charlotte told him and Loki gladly did as he was told. Just as Charlotte said, the tub was filled with water and the cloying scent of roses from the petals in the water. Loki had never really been a fan of roses but he was simply a model. He dipped his fingers in the water to check the temperature before kicking off his slippers and slipping out of the robe and handed it over to a young woman before climbing into the tub and sinking into the water, making sure his hair didn't get wet.

Once he was settled in the tub Molly, the model, came over dressed in the lingerie that Charlotte said so matched his painted nails, she was right, of course. Charlotte soon came over and directed them both on how she wanted them to look. Molly was sitting on the ground, her legs folded underneath her, her left forearm resting on the rim of the bathtub and her right hand resting over her left wrist, and her head resting against the crook of her elbow. Loki was lying in the tub, the water up to his chest. His head was resting back against the rim of the tub, his head slightly tilted towards Molly's direction while his right hand was held out towards her and his left elbow resting on the bathtub rim, looking like he wanted to caress her face. 

The hair lady moved around both Molly and Loki, draping Molly's hair over her shoulders and into the tub. With Loki they decided to let some of his hair fall into the water so it would pool around his neck. Charlotte had Loki staring at Molly while she looked at the camera. The only thing she couldn't decide on was how she wanted Loki's legs. Since they had Loki's nails painted she decided to have Loki crossing his ankles over the rim. Once that was done and she positioned Molly so the lingerie was in full display and added more rose petals in the tub with Loki they started the shoot.

They finished the shoot quickly before Loki's skin got too pruney and handed him a towel and bathrobe when he was able to get out. Charlotte was satisfied that they had gotten some good shots and told Loki he could head on out. Loki finished drying off and changed back into his clothes and tying his hair back. Natasha walked in as he put on his comfy hoodie.

"Got some more ads and shoots for you scheduled. You did great, by the way. I saw some of the shots and they look really good, I think you'll love the result." Natasha handed him a cup of coffee which Loki was thankful for. The water had started out warm but had turned cold the longer the shoot went on.

"Thanks, they better be good after how long I had to be in that water surrounded by roses. Are the shoots lined up for this entire week?" Loki asked.

"No, you have Thursday off."

"Damn." Loki took a sip of his coffee.

"And we're still not talking about...?" Natasha pointed towards his finger where his engagement ring was supposed to be.

"Nope."

"Fine. Be dramatic. Want me to take you to get some dinner?"

"Yup. Let's go."

====

"Loki! Where have you been?" En Dwi shouted as soon as Loki stepped through the door. 

"Working." Loki answered as he took his jacket off but kept his hoodie on, it was really comfy.

"Ah. Yes. That's right. I'm sure you looked lovely in all those photos of you but, more importantly, you should have gone to work with me! You missed out! I found the perfect lead for my movie, Loki, he's absolutely perfect for the role." En Dwi rambled on as Loki headed to the kitchen, suddenly needing a drink badly.

"En, I have work to do to and me being there with you or not won't affect how you do your own job." Loki said as he poured himself some of that expensive wine En always had around the house.

"Yes, but I'm sure you would have agreed with me about this guy, unlike those idiotic producers. They didn't seem to think so and insisted that we still needed to go through rehearsals and the call backs before casting anyone. As if they don't remember that I'm an award winning director with films that have always succeeded. Idiots, those producers. All of them." He grumbled while Loki started looking for some cheese and bread to eat with the wine.

"I'm pretty sure they wouldn't have cared what I said either, En. I'm just a model, I don't know a thing about casting or movie productions." Loki said as he found the cheese and pulled out a cutting board and knife.

"I still wanted you there, Lo-Lo." En Dwi said as he wrapped his arms around Loki from behind and holding him tight towards him while Loki grunted in complaint, he just wanted to eat his cheese. 

"En, let go. I'm free on Thursday, I can go with you then. Now let me eat some cheese and bread and drink my wine." Loki moved to get out of En Dwi's arms but he merely tightened his hold on Loki.

"Really? That's when we start the call backs and I'm definitely having Thor Odinson return for them, he's perfect Loki, you'll love him."

"Great. Looking forward to it." Loki grumbled and picked at a slice at cheese he managed to cut when he felt En's lips press against the back of his neck. Loki froze, dropping the slice of cheese. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"I want to have some fun with you." En Dwi murmured against his skin before siting down on his neck.

"Ah! En! Don't, I have a photo shoot tomorrow." Loki complained as he pulled back. En Dwi groaned but loosened his hold on Loki.

"I was really looking forward to it though." 

Loki merely stayed silent as he cut up a few more slices of cheese and bread and poured himself some wine. En Dwi was still sulking as he sat at the table, looking over which actors he still had to audition tomorrow. He looked up to see Loki taking a bite of cheese and bread before taking a sip of his wine, a slight smirk appearing on his face. He knew Loki wouldn't let him touch him for fear of bruising him or leaving marks on him as he didn't want them to show during his shoots... but there was another way he could get his pleasure from Loki.

En Dwi made his way towards Loki and grabbed him by the waist, spun him around, and kissing him with bruising force.

Loki made a few noises of protest before finally pulling back from him. "En, I told you I have a shoot tomorrow! Stop!" 

"I know that Lo-Lo," En Dwi grabbed Loki by the shoulders and roughly pushed him down onto his knees.

"Oww! Mpff!" Loki cried out in surprise when En Dwi forced his hardened cock into Loki's mouth.

"But I'm in the mood and you have that lovely mouth of yours to fuck." En Dwi emphasized his point with a sharp thrust into Loki's mouth. Loki sputtered and gripped En Dwi's thighs, trying to push back but he had a tight grip on Loki's head. "So I realized I could still have some fun with you, you don't mind, right love?" En Dwi asked. Loki sputtered, still trying to pull away.

"Good." En Dwi said and started thrusting into Loki's mouth with too much force, ignoring the sound of Loki choking as he kept fucking his mouth and enjoying the wet tightness of Loki's throat. Loki's eyes were starting to tear and his throat and jaw were starting to burn from the strain but he just gave in and sat back, letting En Dwi continue, knowing it'll be easier to just let him finish. He heard En letting out a low groan, felt his cock give a slight twitch, and then felt as his come shot down his throat, choking and struggling to swallow it all when En finally pulled out.

Loki collapsed onto his hands, coughing and gasping as he wiped at his mouth. Loki was still gasping when En Dwi lifted him up and kissed him, shoving his tongue into Loki's mouth and moving his tongue, chasing the taste of himself from Loki's mouth before finally pulling back and giving Loki one more gentle peck on the lips.

"That was lovely, love. Are you going to come up to bed soon?"

Loki merely glared at him. "Not for a while."

En Dwi frowned. "I was hoping we could cuddle, but that's fine." He reached out and caressed Loki's jaw and Loki fought the urge to pull back. "I still enjoyed myself. Well, goodnight Lo-Lo. I've got a busy day tomorrow."

Loki watched and made sure that En was out of sight before grabbing the wine and chugging it down to get the taste of En's cock and spend out of his mouth. He hated when En Dwi used his mouth, it was never a pleasurable moment for him. Loki looked down at his hand. At least En didn't notice he wasn't wearing his ring.

 

 ====

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That image was what inspired me for Loki's photo shoot in the bathtub. I just loved it so much and I had to include it.  
> Fan art by mokonosuke.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so from now on whenever Loki's having one of his photo shoots I'll be posting some fanart I've seen that inspired said shoots cuz they're just too good not to add and I'm probably not doing them any justice when I try to describe them :)

Loki woke up Thursday morning highly annoyed. He had spent the last two days bothering Nat to find him some work to do on Thursday to avoid having to go with En while he started the call backs. He had no such luck.

It wasn't that he didn't want to spend time with En, just that there was never anything for him to do there but sit and listen to the others while keeping his opinions to himself, unless deliberately asked by En himself. It was all terribly boring and Loki spent most of his time on his phone or getting himself coffee or something to eat.

He hated having nothing to do, one of the reasons being a model suited him as it kept his life hectic.

En Dwi was excited though, he was still going on about this Thor Odinson and, for whatever reason, he  _needed_ Loki to meet him despite loki making it clear that he didn't really care. Didn't stop En from barging into their room and waking Loki up, pushing him in the shower to get ready and herding him into the car with the promise to buy him coffee and waffles. Loki was getting ice cream with those damn waffles too.

Once they got to the studio Loki found himself getting even more irritated. Apparently he wasn't  _allowed_ in the casting room while the actors were in there, all fighting for the job, as he didn't work for the studio and he couldn't be trusted not to leak anything to the press or post something on social media. He grew even more irritated when En Dwi didn't try that hard to persuade them to let him stay, despite him being the one who forced Loki to come. Instead, he politely asked Loki to wait in another part of the studio and to not bother any of the actors. So now he was sitting in the lobby with his waffles, ice cream and coffee and feeling very grumpy and irritated and lost in his thoughts on how he would kill his damn fiance for at least not letting him sleep in.

Loki was just finishing up his waffle when he heard En Dwi's giddy laugh as he continued to talk to whoever it was he was talking to. Loki turned around to see and saw En with his arm around a rather tall, and muscular, blonde man with a slightly trimmed beard. Loki eyed him carefully, wondering if this was the Thor Odinson En wouldn't shut up about and whether he had any actual talent or if En was just interested in his looks. Hard to tell.

"Really, Thor," He heard En Dwi saying as they drew closer to the lobby Loki was in, "you've got nothing to worry about. I can guarantee you that you've got the job. Those other idiots back there will see that soon and once they do I'll call you back. Now, off you go." He then pushed this Thor away from him, making a shooing motion, before heading back for the other call backs and leaving the blonde alone and slightly confused.

"Rather pushy, isn't he?" Loki said, attracting his attention. Thor turned around and finally took notice of Loki sitting on the couch and he rubbed the back of his neck a bit nervously.

"Not sure I should answer that to be honest." Thor let out and Loki raised his eyebrows at how deep Thor's voice was but pushed that thought away as he sat up, leaning his arms on the back of the couch to better face Thor as he spoke to him.

"It's okay, you can say it. I know he's pushy, especially when he wants something." Loki said and watched as Thor peered at him, wondering if he recognized him as a model or simply as En's boyfriend. Depending on what he said he might invite him to join him for lunch.

"You're Loki Laufeyson, that model, aren't you?" Thor asked after a while and Loki broke out into a huge grin, pleased with Thor at the moment.

"That I am."

Thor was about to say something else, his mouth already opened, when they were interrupted by a fierce female voice calling out Thor's name and they both turned to see a woman in a sharp pantsuit walking across the lobby towards them. "Val." Thor said as he turned his attention towards her.

"How'd the audition go?"

"It seems to have gone well." Thor answered her and Loki was sure that was his agent/publicist, especially when she asked him, "Did you get the role?"

"They're still doing callbacks, Val. I won't know for a few more days, probably."

"Oh don't worry, he'll definitely get the job." Loki spoke up and got the attention of both Thor and this Val.

"And how do you know, are you part of casting?" Val asked him as she looked him over critically, causing Loki to smile at her a bit sarcastically as he answered her.

"No, I'm not. I'm not even allowed in the room while they see the other actors. But En Dwi hasn't shut up about him," Loki points towards Thor, "since he first auditioned and he's set on Thor having the role so he'll get the role."

Val snapped as she realized who Loki was. "You're that model boyfriend of Gast. Okay, that's something, you got the director's attention Thor. That's good."

But Thor wasn't listening to her, he was gazing at Loki. "Why are you here if you're not part of the movie and not even allowed back there? Isn't it boring just sitting out here?"

"Yes it is," Loki said as he climbed off the couch and made his way over to Thor and Val, a little annoyed to see that Thor was an inch or two taller then him, "which is why I'm going to invite you two to eat lunch with me."

"Why?" Val asked a little suspiciously.

"It's like Thor said, I'm bored. So, care to join me? My treat."

"We'd be honored." Thor answered for both of them, a huge and friendly grin on his face.

"Fine." Val asked, not sounding like she really cared either way.

"Excellent." Loki replied.

====

Loki decided to take them all to lunch at Bestia, one of his favorite Italian restaurants. The wait for a table was usually 45 minutes to an hour, but since Loki was a pretty well known returning customer they usually seated him pretty quickly. After they ordered their drinks and food Val got straight to the point.

"So, what do you want?" She asked Loki, ignoring the reproachful look on Thor's face while Loki merely took a sip of his drink.

"Pardon?" He asked after he put his glass back down on the table.

"Don't play cute," Val warned him, "what do you want? What's your reason for inviting us both to lunch with you?"

Loki merely shrugged and said, "I told you, I'm bored."

Val crossed her arms and eyed Loki closely. "There has to be more. Are you trying to sabotage Thor?"

"Val." Thor frowned.

"It's a fair question, Thor."

"Why would I sabotage Thor?" Loki asked. "I'm a model, not an actor. I don't have any reason to keep Thor from getting the part."

"Jealousy perhaps." Val said as she grabbed one of the bread sticks and taking a bite out of it while both Thor and Loki gave her incredulous looks.

"You're serious, aren't you?" Loki asks her and when she merely rolls her eyes at him Loki glances over at Thor real quick before staring back at Val. "He's not his type."

There was a beat of silence before Thor started to laugh and, even Loki, started to chuckle slightly while Val merely narrowed her eyes at both of them before allowing a tiny smirk to appear.

"Val, please tell me you seriously didn't think that En Dwi Gast might be  _attracted_ to me and accusing Loki of being jealous." Thor laughed as he tried to calm himself enough to take a drink before he started to choke.

"Hey, you can never be too careful." Val shrugged before turning back to Loki who was running one of his fingers over the tablecloth, a small smile on his lips. "So Gast really wants Thor to have the lead role?"

"That's what he's been saying to me nonstop since Thor auditioned." Loki said and straightened up as the waiter brought each of them their order, placing them on the table and refilling their drinks and promising to bring them back more bread sticks. Once he was gone Loki began to speak again.

"And before you ask I can't guarantee he'll get the role, I have no power and En Dwi doesn't really ask for my opinions when it comes to his work. He simply wants me to like what he likes. But, he said he wants Thor to play the role and En Dwi knows how to get what he wants so I wouldn't worry about it. Thor will definitely get the part."

"Well that's good news!" Val said, hitting Thor on his shoulder before starting to eat her meal. Thor didn't acknowledge the hit but merely turned to Loki.

"So, if you're not part of production why where you there? It didn't seem like you wanted to be."

Loki shrugged. "I don't want to be there since I usually end up bored. But there wasn't any work for me to do and En Dwi usually likes me to accompany him just so I can agree with all his ideas and suggestions even though anyone else whose working with him doesn't care to hear from me."

"And he won't be mad that you're here eating with us?" Thor asked and Val looked up as well, wondering if this lunch coukd ruin things for Thor. But Loki shook his head and said, "He's busy, he won't even notice I'm not there and it's just lunch. He won't care. Relax. Like I said, he already wants you for the part."

 "All right," Thor said before smiling. "So, Gast really thinks I'm that good?"

Loki took a bite of his food before he answered. "So he says."

"And what do you think?" Thor asked a little cocky and Loki couldn't help but laugh at his confidence as one thing En Dwi had told him was Thor had just gotten into acting but hadn't been cast in any huge roles yet. This would be his first. Perhaps Loki should remind him.

"I wouldn't know, I haven't seen you act. For all I know it's just your looks that has En Dwi entranced."

"Oh, that's a little harsh." Thor said, but with a playful smile and Loki shrugged as pointed out that he was just a model, his opinion on who could act and who couldn't didn't really matter. "I disagree," Thor said, surprising Loki a, "I mean, when you think about it... modeling is kind of like acting. I mean you're trying to sell a product, right? But you're limited to how you can do it. You have to get people interested in whatever it is the client wants using just your body and facial expressions, right? That's kind of like acting, except without the help of lines but still a form of acting."

"I suppose." Loki said but after a few minutes passed without him saying much Thor started eating his meal and Val didn't seem interested in talking so Loki focused on his food as well. After a few minutes Val wiped her mouth with a napkin and pushed her chair back.

"Well, I've got to go. You might be my favorite at the moment Thor, but I've got other actors I've got to get jobs for so I'm off. Read up on the script in case Gast calls you back and don't go to sleep late. Oh, and nice meeting you Loki, thanks for lunch." And with that Val was off and Loki stared after her. He liked her. She reminded him of Natasha.

"Excuse me," a small and timid voice interrupted Loki's thoughts and he turned to see a couple of girls standing in front of their table, one of them holding a magazine and assumed they were speaking to Thor. But the girl with the magazine was looking at him as she said, "We don't mean to bother you but.. is this you?" And she held out the magazine opened to a page and both Loki and Thor to look at the picture on it. It was of Loki.

It was from a shoot he did just a few weeks ago but Natasha told him it was just published two days ago. It was a fun shoot. Loki had been dressed in a large, and baggy, white t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up, making it look like he was wearing a poncho. Several bracelets just so his arms wouldn't look too bare, a large straw hat with an equally large flower on it, and he had also been wearing blue shorts but you couldn't see that. Ironically the ad was for the glasses he was wearing but they were hidden from the shade of the giant hat, but Loki still had liked it. His hair had smelled like coconuts and tropical flowers when he had left the shoot.

Loki looked from the photo in the magazine back up to the girls with a smile on his face. "Yes it is me, I'm Loki Laufeyson."

"I knew it!" The girls cheered. "We love all your photos, they're always so artistic looking and you look even better in person." The girl who had been speaking slapped a hand over her mouth, looking mortified. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

But Loki simply waved away her apology with a laugh. "Don't worry, I get told that the photos don't quite capture my beauty. I'm glad you seem to like my photos, and that you both seemed to have bought a pair of those glasses I was wearing." He pointed out the glasses they wore on top of their head.

Both girls blushed. "Yeah, they're actually pretty cute. Umm, do you mind signing this for us?"

"Not at all." Loki said with a smile and gladly took the magazine, and a pen, and signed it for them. After they had thanked him, and even asked for a picture, Loki waved them away with a smile and reached for his drink, only then noticing that Thor had been staring at him. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing." Thor shook his head. "That just caught me off guard."

"Me as well. I thought they were here for you, you are the actor, they get more fans."

"Yes but I just got into the business and haven't done anything to get noticed or even have fans."

"Yet," Loki pointed out as he finished his food and waved a waiter over for the check, "but you will. Soon you'll have plenty of fans of your own and I only hope you won't let it all go to your head and remember that your fans help further your career and not to needlessly push them aside. Unless you have to, of course."

"I wouldn't think of doing that. I doubt I'll ever have as many fans as you seem to think, but I will be happy to meet those that I do have." Thor said as he pulled out his wallet to help pay the bill, but Loki waved it away with a look of distaste and left the money and a tip on the table before getting up.

"Well, as lovely as this was, I have to head back. But it was nice meeting you Thor." Loki held out a hand to shake and Thor grabbed it. "I'm sure we'll see more of each other once En Dwi gets his way and has you cast as the lead. I'm sure you'll deserve it if you truly are a good actor." Loki said with just a hint of teasing in his voice.

Thor smiled back and squeezed Loki's hand a bit, just enough to get him to wince a little from the strength in Thor's grip, and said, "I promise you, if I get the lead, I won't disappoint."

"We shall see." Loki said and Thor saw it as a challenge, one he intended to win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of the fanarts are mine, I don't have that kind of talents. Credit to the original artists, whoever they are. I find all the fanarts on Pinterest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the incredibly long wait! This writer's block is being a bitch. Hope you enjoy this chapter :)

By the time Loki got back to the studio he found that most of the actors had already finished with their callbacks for the day and figured that meant he'd be allowed back in the room they where En Dwi and the others were. He really didn't feel like sitting in the lobby and dying of boredom, especially when his phone was low on battery and sitting in the audition room was better then nothing.

He ended up being right as no one bothered to tell him that he wasn't allowed in and sat himself beside En Dwi, grabbing his coffee cup and taking a sip of what was left of the coffee as he listened in for a break in their conversation as he planned to ask En if he could just leave. Sometimes, when it seemed like it would be a long day and En Dwi was actually fixated on his job he didn't much care whether Loki stayed or not. And if the producers and screenwriters ended up kicking Loki out of the room again he really would just rather go enjoy the day somewhere else.

"I'm telling you, Thor Odinson is perfect for the role and I won't accept anyone else. He  _is_ Benjamin Sharpe." En Dwi said with utter finality, crossing his arms with confidence that his decision was the only right one. Loki couldn't help but roll his eyes. Why was he so obsessed with Thor? It's not that Loki didn't think he could be a good actor, the man certainly seemed nice and he had this boundless energy that said he was just dying to prove himself, but he couldn't be so good that En was so adamant about him having the role. He always did get excited when the industry was being introduced to "new meat", as he liked to say, and judging their abilities and whether they'd be successful, but he tended to favor veteran actors. Those who he's worked with before and knows where their talents lie, he was never this adamant on a new actor. Ever. 

"Look, En," one of the executive producers said as he took off his glasses, "Thor Odinson is a good actor and he could play the role excellently, but he's not the only possible candidate. There were a few other good actors today that came for call backs, most of them have either already done some more serious acting jobs then just commercials or came with recommendations and renowned acting agencies, and we still have tomorrow to go through. And, don't forget, we still need him and the other actors we choose to run a few lines with Jane Foster before we are even close to casting this role. It doesn't matter how good you think Thor Odinson is, if he fails his script test with Jane we can't cast him and there's no point in focusing on him only. Be open to the other actors that came back for the role, perhaps you'll get to work with Thor on another project if we don't cast him for this role, but as of now the role could still be anyone's."

"Jane is in this movie?" Loki blurted out, forgetting for the moment that he was to stay quiet but not really caring.

He adored Jane Foster. He had met her before she became a well known actress and before his career as a model really kicked off through one of his favorite makeup artists, Darcy. Darcy was good friends with both Jane and Loki and whenever they all had free time they would go out for brunch, which was very rare. Usually Loki only saw Darcy for work and Jane only through those brunches. They did speak somewhat frequently and Loki couldn't remember if either at them had hinted about Jane having landed a role in En's movie. He didn't think they had but now he wanted to ask.

Though both En Dwi and Jane respected each other, En was an award winning director and most things he produced won awards and Jane was not only a successful actress but has directed her own successful projects and was very outspoken about calling for equal pay for male and female actors as well as insisting that female actors be taken more seriously and given more roles. But they both hated working together. Jane had been cast in one of En's movies earlier in her career and neither had enjoyed it. Loki wasn't completely sure what happened, nor did the rest of Hollywood though everyone had heard about the bad blood between up and coming actress and seasoned director, but he knew it could have easily ended Jane's career as an actress. But that had just proved how good she was. And Jane must have really thought this was a good script if she was willing to work with En Dwi again. En must have only allowed it either because she already came with the script or production had insisted on using her. That was probably also why he was insisting on his choice on who should play Benjamin Sharpe.

En waved an irritated hand at Loki for his interruption and, without looking at him, said, "Go home, darling, daddy has work to do." Loki tried to keep his eye from twitching, he hated when En called himself "daddy" but he didn't argue. Taking the rest of En's coffee to finish Loki quickly got up and left, calling for a cab. He did plan on going home but only to get his car and seeing where he'd feel like going. After he called the cab he made a to call Natasha on booking other jobs. Though he was curious to see Thor's script reading with Jane, he loved seeing her work and he was curious to see if Thor was as good as En insisted, he knew that probably wouldn't happen until next week and he didn't want to be dragged back to the building by En.

 _"Hey Loki, what do you need?"_ Came Natasha's voice over the phone. Loki smiled into it as he threw away En's empty coffee cup and climbed into the cab.

"Need to be busy for the rest of the weekend."

_"On it."_

====

Natasha had come through. Loki was, blessedly, busy for the rest of the weekend with shoots, fittings, and even some negotiations with Loki being the face for new companies selling certain products. Those usually went nowhere since they only intended to pay Loki a small amount or Loki had no interest in being the face for a new line of foot massagers. 

En, however, was not happy.

He was still facing resistance from the producers and screenwriters about giving the role to Thor, insisting that they still had to give the other actors returning for callbacks a chance.

"Those idiots know nothing about fresh and new talent! Even when he walks in with all his golden hair and muscles glory! Idiots! If the script wasn't worth it I would have dropped this movie already." En Dwi stormed around their dining room while Loki ate his dinner.

"When are they doing the script tests with Jane?" Loki asked after finally getting En to sit down and eat something.

"Next week. But it should end after Thor's on Tuesday, he is absolutely perfect for this role." En grouched.

"Then there's nothing to worry about," Loki said in a soothing tone. "If Thor is as excellent as you say he is then he will nail the script test and get the role and you can tell all those idiots how right you were and rub their noses in it."

"That would be nice." En answered in a dreamy tone before taking a sip of his wine and turning back to Loki. "You won't miss Thor's script test will you?"

"I have nothing booked for that day and I'll let Natasha know to keep that day free. I'm very curious to see just how good Thor is since you won't stop speaking praises about him." Loki said with a slight smirk, causing En Dwi to laugh merrily at that.

"You won't be disappointed, Thor is a talent, and I know talent. Speaking of talent, how was your day today, my sweet." En asked and Loki instantly let out a loud groan, leaning back against his chair and letting his head fall back.

"Irritating," Loki answered in an irritated huff. "The idiot agent who placed himself in charge of the photo shoot today would not stop his needless bitching. All of his ideas were fucking terrible and he kept slowing the shoot."

"Weren't you just doing a commercial shoot for some new designer watch?" En asked and Loki just barely managed not to throw something at him. It  _was_ just a simple shoot to promote some new watch and it should have been done and over with in around an hour and a half when you took in makeup and setting up the lights, background, and camera. The original idea had been simply to have Loki sitting in front of a black background, sitting on some kind of stool or something, just a seat without a back, and in a simple white shirt so that all the attention would be on the watch. Loki was then to hold both hands draped over his face with the watch in the very center of the shot, a shine on it to capture your focus. Loki was to face away so all you really saw was his profile with his eyes slightly shut but not all the way.

Loki hadn't been too excited about the shoot but he hadn't hated the idea. It was just to be a simple job. But the idiot in charge of the shoot for the watch company who had stupidly hired him wasn't happy with a simply shoot. He thought that putting too much focus on the watch would guarantee people would have no interest in it and simply skip over it. So he wanted to change the entire shoot so the focus was around the watch rather then focusing on it. And what was his idea for that?

Sex.

Mainly the idea of sex because, as he had said repeatedly when everyone else on the shoot tried to steer him away from that idea while Loki tried not to punch him in the face, "sex sells". So what he wanted was for them to be in some giant, elegant, hotel room where Loki and another model, most likely a female model, would be lying in bed under the blankets looking as if they had just had sex with both Loki and the other model topless but hiding their nakedness under the blankets. Loki was to have one of his arms thrown over the other model and on his wrist was going to be the watch.

it was ridiculous.

The focus of the shoot was supposed to be the fucking watch! Not some cheap sex shot! This was one shoot where there was no call for nudity, or even the hint of it. The original idea was far better then this new one. No one even had sex while wearing a watch, it was ridiculous.

"Who was this agent in charge?" En asked with a frown. He had been listening to Loki complain with an indulgent look on his face at the beginning of his rant. Now he didn't seem slightly as amused. 

Loki wasn't looking at him as his head was still thrown back so he didn't notice and simply shrugged. "No idea. Tyler? Who the fuck knows, I stopped listening after he kept seriously trying to pitch that idea." It irritated him even more that he couldn't back out of the whole shoot. He had tried. He called up Natasha and everything but he had signed the contract and if he did he'd end up owing  _them_ money. And that definitely wasn't going to happen, so he had to go through with the shoot but made a note with Natasha never to work with that particular watch company again.

Luckily the smart photographer managed to, if not stick to the original idea, a much better compromise. 

They had called in a female models, one that Natasha also represented named Lorelei, and dressed her in an elegant silvery blue cocktail dress and did her hair up in an elegant chignon. With Loki they dressed him in a pair of elegant black silk pants and a matching silk robe they left opened. They then had Loki holding Lorelei close to him as they stared at each other, an arm wrapped firmly around her waist with his other arm draped over her shoulder, the watch in full display over her back. 

He was sure the end product ended up better than the original plan, and even better than what the agent had thought up, but Loki was still seething about the whole thing and found himself jumping slightly when he felt hands landing on his shoulders, attempting to massage the tension away. "You poor thing you." En Dwi crooned against his ear before grabbing his chin with his fingers, turning Loki's head slightly so he could kiss him. Loki let out a slight noise of surprise but quickly fell into the kiss, kissing him back and shutting his eyes and letting himself enjoy this.

He had been irritated throughout the entire day and just wanted to forget all that bullshit and stress and feel  _good._ And he didn't care where that came from right now.

En Dwi let out a satisfied noise when Loki pressed himself closer against him, running his hands down Loki's sides before sweeping one of his hands across his stomach before letting it slip down Loki's waistband and wrapping his hand around his cock, giving it a squeeze. Loki moaned softly and shivered slightly, leaning further into En's touch as he started to pump his cock, rubbing his thumb along the head.

Loki pulled back from the kiss, gripping En's shoulders tightly and throwing his head back so En could mouth at his neck, letting out soft sighs as he nibbled on the spot behind his jaw. "You're enjoying this, aren't you Lo-Lo," En Dwi whispered against his ear before biting down gently on his earlobe and pushing Loki's pants and underwear down enough so that his hardening cock sprung free. Loki shut his eyes tightly and groaned softly as En kept moving his hand up and down his length, quickening his movements and always making sure to rub his thumb around the head of his cock, that was steadily leaking precome, with each upstroke. Loki's thighs were trembling, his nails digging into En's shoulders, and his hips kept thrusting into En's fist, seeking more friction.

En slipped his free hand to the small of Loki's back, rubbing small and soothing circles there before letting his hand drop down to Loki's wonderfully soft and round ass and slipped his fingers in between Loki's crack.  _"Ah!"_ Loki let out a breathy gasp as En started circling his dry finger around Loki's hole, shivering in his hold as he came abruptly. En Dwi chuckled lightly as Loki collapsed against him, resting in face in the crook of his neck and breathing roughly as he came down from his orgasm.

"That was quick, Lo-Lo. Must have been a while. Now I, uh, feel like I've been neglecting you." En said softly as he carelessly wiped his hand on one of the clothed napkins on the table and holding Loki closer to him, pressing his nose against Loki's dark locks and taking in his scent. Loki always smelled vaguely of spearmint, bergamont, with an underlying scent of vanilla. En always found it soothing and it always made him think lovingly of Loki, even if Loki wasn't at his side.

"I was stressed," Loki mumbled against the skin of his neck and En was amused to see a faint blush on Loki's cheeks. How cute, Loki was slightly embarrassed. Irritated, Loki pulled away and righted his underwear and pants, refusing to look at En who still had that amused smile on his face as he reached forward, grasping Loki's face in his hands, and placing a kiss on his lips. Loki let out a surprised noise as he was pushed back against the table as En was practically shoving his tongue down his throat before pulling away and smirking at Loki's flushed face.

"I can help with that." He said with a suggestive wink as he ran his hands up and down Loki's back before settling them on Loki's ass, giving them a tight squeeze and making him jump a little.

"But I have a shoot tomorrow..." Loki started but En had already leaned in, nibbling on Loki's ear and he could feel his resolve breaking. He only had two shoots tomorrow and only one of them was a full body shoot so as long as there were no noticeable marks on him...

Loki let out a low moan. "Just don't leave any marks." Loki said in a wobbly voice and felt En smile against his jaw. "Anything you say, Lo-Lo." He whispered against his jaw before leading Loki to their room.

====

Loki was sprawled out on the bed on his stomach as he fell into a deep sleep, his breathing coming out softly as he nuzzled his face closer into the pillow. En Dwi was twirling something small around in his fingers as he he stared down at Loki's nude form with a lazy smile, his smile widening when he saw the slight reddening to Loki's ass from their, uh, earlier activities. He let out a mournful sigh, the only mark on Loki that would quickly disappear as Loki slept. His eyes roamed over the flawlessly pale skin, if only Loki would let him leave some bruises or hickies on him, something to more better mark Loki. To let others know without a doubt that Loki was  _his._

Being with a model was so difficult. They were beautiful, without a doubt, but their desire to have flawless skin for work was simply irritating. And Loki was such a tease.

 _Well,_ En Dwi thought to himself,  _at least I could leave_ some  _sort of mark on Loki._ He then stilled his fingers, it was Loki's engagement ring he had been twirling around, and grabbed Loki's left hand and slipped the ring back on his finger before letting it drop and pushing Loki's hair back from his face before placing a chaste kiss on his lips. He couldn't wait until he announced their engagement, he planned to do so during the press tour for the movie which would still be several months away. He could wait that long. Until then he should have Topaz start calling some wedding planners to start preparations for their wedding. He would make sure it was fantastic.

For now, En Dwi settled down to go to sleep, pulling Loki over to him so his head was pillowed on En's chest and his arm thrown over his stomach. En then grabbed the blankets and pulled them over them both before wrapping his arm around Loki's waist, pulling him closer, and then settled for a satisfies and restful sleep with his love flushed by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will most likely be a month or two before the next update. Sorry about that but still hitting a creative roadblock and I don't want to rush anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates on chapters will most likely take a while :)


End file.
